


Let me see you...

by Gaaladrieel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, First Meetings, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaaladrieel/pseuds/Gaaladrieel
Summary: Despite Bilbo not being too happy about it, Fili and Kili drag him along to Erebor to stay with their Uncle for a couple of days. And while their evening starts out as a pub crawl, Bilbo ends it with crawling into Thorin's naked lap.





	Let me see you...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in November and meant to edit it a little later... Then I actually forgot about it. But it's edited, and I'm ending this year with some bagginshield smut! That's not a terrible way to end it, now is it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> I haven't written much this year, which has been bothering me all year, so even though it's short and sweet, it feels good to have written something and end the year with another fic!
> 
> Fun fact, whilst writing this, the word doc was just called “Bilbo meets a slightly older Thorin at a pub thanks Fili and Kili.” and titles are hard... 
> 
> Also, while writing this, and describing Erebor, it reminded me of Arrowtown in New Zealand, I've never been there but it looks like a lovely place.

 

The moment Fili’s car had pulled up outside his flat, where he was waiting for them on the steps, and Kili had shouted at him through the open window, Bilbo had groaned, regretting the fact he had agreed to spend a couple of nights at their Uncle Thorin’s place in Erebor.

He’d never been fond of staying somewhere else other than home, especially the night, nor was he fond of parties or going out to pubs, but the brothers had promised him a trip to “all the awesome pubs in town!”

And at almost 30, he’s even less fond of it.

But even though he had stayed home more often the last year, it was just something about those damn brothers that made him agree to go out with them.

 _“Think of it as an adventure!”_ They sometimes told him, especially when he was being particularly stubborn, or they tried dragging him along to the third pub for the night.

And that’s how he finds himself a couple towns away from home, trying to decide what jumper to wear.

He hasn’t met the brother’s Uncle yet, despite staying in his house. Voicing his concern, not entirely comfortable staying at some unknown person’s home, they’d told him during dinner that he was working, and would meet them at the pub later. Apparently, he would bring friends from work with him, Fili and Kili telling him they’re cousins and family friends, meeting them all again partly being why they’re here in the first place.

Fili and Kili’s reason that is, he’s just tagging along for the fun of it.

 

Deciding on a navy jumper, Bilbo pulls it over his head.

“You ready, Bilbs?” Kili yells from the bottom of the stairs.

“Just a second!” Bilbo shouts back as he pulls on a pair of dark jeans.

The pub isn’t far from the house, and the decision to walk there is an easy one, as they all know they’ll be drinking. On their way there, Bilbo can’t help but think the usual annoying thoughts, of why is he still single, and maybe this is the day he’ll meet someone but honestly who meets the love of their life at a pub. But then there’s also the thought of this Uncle and all the other people he’ll meet tonight, the anxious part of him dreading it. He doesn’t know much of them, other than this Uncle Thorin being a few years older, probably close to ten, and the brother’s mother’s younger brother.

Khazad-dûm, a dark brown building with a porch in dark wood and two big stone columns by the door, pops up from behind the row of buildings and trees at the end of the street. While Hobbiton is a town of rolling green hills, Erebor is nestled between mountains. The city centre is larger than Hobbiton, yet not anything like Dale, but it’s filled with shops, restaurants and pubs, and houses, the mountains like a crown around it, the main streets stretching between the mountains, each side lined with houses.

It’s different, but no less lovely, Bilbo thinks as he follows the brothers inside the bar with a last glance at the mountains.

The smell of beer fills the air, along with the smell of meat and fries from the kitchen behind the counter, and smoke from the fire in the middle of the room.

He’d been a bit sceptic, expecting a nasty biker bar or something, but Bilbo must admit to himself that along with the fire, the wooden and rustic interior creates a cosy atmosphere.

They walk through the bar to one of the larger tables in the corner only a few steps from the fireplace, and though it may be dumb to be trapped in a sofa in the corner when all the other people show up, Bilbo sits down by the window, wanting to have a full view of the large mountains, the snow-covered tops bright orange from the early sunset this November evening.

The brothers are just about to sit down across from him when a group of men comes in through the door.

 _“Oh, please don’t tell me that’s their Uncle...”_ Bilbo thinks as he looks up, his eyes landing on a tall man with wide shoulders, long dark waves, and a wonderful full beard.

“Uncle Thorin!” the boys exclaim in unison, and the bearded man grins as the boys walk up to him and into his open arms.

It’s a good thing he’s sitting down, Bilbo thinks as the man’s smile is suddenly directed at him, or else he’d be scared to fall due to his knees giving out under him.

“Uncle,” Kili says as they reach the table, “this is Bilbo.”

“H-hi, Bilbo Baggins,” Bilbo reaches out his hand and lets out a quiet little sigh as Thorin’s warm hand takes his.

“Thorin Durin,” the man smirks.

Then he sits down next to him. _Oh, God._

“I’m sorry I wasn’t home when you arrived earlier,” Thorin says before Bilbo has time to give the situation much thought.

“Oh, ah, it’s fine,” Bilbo smiles.

“It’s nice finally meeting you, Bilbo,” Thorin says. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Ah, likewise! I-ah, I hope only good things,” Bilbo says, cursing at himself for being a nervous, mumbling mess.

“No need to worry,” Thorin chuckles. He leans in closer, and Bilbo can feel his face go warm. “Although,” Thorin whispers, “they failed to tell me how handsome you are.”

“Well,” Bilbo mumbles, “likewise.”

Thorin smirks at him as he sits back up, and Bilbo’s eyes go wide as he realises he’d just said that out loud.

 

“Who’d like some beer?” Fili asks loudly as he and Kili come back, hands full of glasses.

Bilbo grabs a glass as soon as they hit the table, and downs half of it with a speed that surprises him as well as the brothers who stare at him over the rim of their own glasses.

“Someone’s thirsty,” the man next to Fili laughs.

Bilbo only chuckles and shakes the hand as the man introduces himself as Bofur.

“And that’s my brother, Bombur,” he nods at the man who comes over to their table, a large pizza in each hand, putting them on the table before sitting down next to Bofur.

“And we’ve got Ori, Nori, Dwalin, Glóin, and his son Gimli,” he introduces the rest of the group, pointing at them as he does, everyone giving Bilbo a “hello” and a smile.

Suddenly it isn’t so terrible being here anyway, now having seen everyone. The fact that he’s getting free beers and pizza topped with lots of ham and cheese, and a gorgeous man by his side, is definitely a plus. For once, he’s not counting down the hours until he can leave from the moment he’s arrived.

 

The hours pass with beers, stories and laughter, Bilbo takes advantage of embarrassing the boys in front of their family, feeling a bit proud of himself when he makes Thorin laugh, until the brothers take revenge by telling their Uncle about Bilbo’s less flattering moments, like falling down stairs, getting locked inside the uni library, running into a door and spilling coffee all over himself, or that time they’d had a party to celebrate Fili’s new job and Bilbo had gotten so drunk he’d fallen asleep sitting on the toilet.

“That was you?” Thorin laughs.

“What do you mean that was me?” Bilbo frowns.

“Kili sent me a photo, saying “when you’re a lightweight” if I’m not wrong,” Thorin grins.

“Kili!”

“Sorry, Bilbo!”

“You idiot...” Bilbo shakes his head.

“Your idiot though,” Kili winks.

“Hah!”

 “Don’t you worry, Bilbo, it’s all forgotten,” Thorin chuckles as he pats Bilbo’s thigh. His hand lingers for a moment, the heat seeping into his skin, and up to his crotch.

Bilbo reaches out for his third glass, and takes a large swig as Thorin excuses himself to go to the toilet. When he comes back, it’s with another round of drinks, and he hands Bilbo a glass as he sits down next to him, closer this time.

Taking his own glass in his left hand, Thorin takes a drink, the hand on his own thigh subtly moving to Bilbo’s thigh.

Deciding to be just as bold, for once, Bilbo thanks Thorin for the beer as he strokes the man’s thigh, giving him a smile as a light blush colours Thorin’s cheeks.

Their hands grow bolder the more they drink, and by the time they’re on their sixth beer, Bilbo’s hand have moved from the top of Thorin’s thigh to stroking the inside. Looking at him innocently as Thorin takes a sip, Bilbo lets his hand slide up his thigh, and against his crotch, making Thorin cough into his glass.

“You alright Uncle?” Kili asks.

“Yeah,” Thorin coughs. “Just fine.”

Bilbo smiles as he takes a sip himself, close to the same fate as Thorin as the man squeezes his thigh.

 

When their glasses are empty, the group decides to leave, wanting to go to another pub. But when they’re outside, the night cold and dark, Bilbo feels all drowsy, and horny, much more interested in finding his bed, and tells them so, only to be met with boo’s and “why, Bilbo."

“Cause I’m tired,” he says. “But have fun.”

“I’ll take him home,” Thorin says, and a shiver runs down Bilbo’s back. “Make sure he finds his way back.”

 

Once he’s sure they’re out of sight, Thorin puts an arm around Bilbo’s waist and pulls him close.

“You wicked little thing,” he whispers close to Bilbo's ear, and Bilbo giggles. “Could’ve had me coming in my pants if you’d continued.”

Bilbo lets out a mixture of a moan and a sigh, and Thorin smirks at him.

“What, you would’ve liked that, wouldn’t you?”

Bilbo can’t help but smile. “As much as I’d like that, I’d rather see you come, naked.”

Thorin looks at him shocked for a moment, then pulls him close against himself and Bilbo smiles up at him as he puts his arms around Thorin’s shoulder.

“Well then, as long as I'll have the pleasure of seeing you.”

“That can be arranged,” Bilbo chuckles.

Thorin tightens his hold around him and kisses him, his cock hardening at the moan coming from Bilbo.

Thorin hurries to unlock the door, and pushes Bilbo inside once it’s open. It closes with a loud bang behind him, and Thorin grabs Bilbo’s bum, and presses the man closer to himself, moaning as he feels Bilbo’s cock.

Letting go of Thorin’s shoulders, Bilbo quickly takes off his jacket, hanging it up on the hook beside them, doing the same to Thorin’s. Once the shoes are off as well, Thorin grabs Bilbo’s hand, and walks up the stairs and to his bedroom.

Bilbo is sure he’s never undressed so quickly before, and can’t help but reach out and help Thorin out of his jeans and underwear, biting his lip as he sees Thorin’s thick cock as hard as his own.

Thorin pulls him close again, and kisses him, both moaning against the other’s lips at the feeling of their naked, warm bodies touching.

He’s pushed towards the bed, and Bilbo falls into it gladly, making himself comfortable against the pillows and flannel sheets in the big bed. Thorin sits down on his knees between Bilbo’s legs, and leans down to kiss him. His lips are soft and warm, and Bilbo moans as Thorin kisses his neck, down his chest and stomach, all the way to his aching cock. He licks it a couple times before taking it in his mouth, Bilbo grabbing the sheets at his side as he does, letting out a loud moan.

He certainly wasn’t expecting this when he left home this morning, and grins at the beautiful sight of Thorin between his legs. The man is utterly gorgeous, and the small moans he makes as he eagerly sucks Bilbo’s cock makes Bilbo moan even louder, a hand grabbing a fistful of Thorin’s long hair as the man takes his whole cock in his mouth.

“Stop,” Bilbo whispers after a short while. “Stop, or I’ll come.”

Thorin does as he’s told, and Bilbo slides down the bed, grabbing Thorin’s bum as he does, pushing him up the bed.

“My turn,” he says, and takes Thorin’s cock in his mouth. Thorin is on his hands and knees on the bed, Bilbo’s hands holding onto his arse as he lies underneath him, urging Thorin to move.

After a while, Thorin lets out a loud moan, and stops, his breath heavy. He sits up, and crawls up to the top of the bed, sitting down against the headboard. Bilbo follows, and Thorin takes his hand, pulling him closer, and with a hand on his back, into his lap.

Bilbo leans in for a kiss, their cocks rubbing against each other, trapped between their bellies, as he does. Thorin takes a hand around Bilbo’s cock, and Bilbo takes Thorin’s in his hand. It’s a wonderful feeling, Bilbo thinks, Thorin’s large hand around him, his wet, warm lips on his, his other hand tangled in messy curls, and it’s with a gasp and stuttered moans they come.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this piece of smut! Kudos and comments are always welcome and much appreciated ❤  
> [This fic's tumblr post](http://gaaladrieel.tumblr.com/post/181495885675/let-me-see-you-bilbo-bagginsthorin-oakenshield)


End file.
